Problem: $ {33.366 \div 6.7 = ?} $
${6}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }67\text{ go into }{333}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${333}\div67={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{65}$ $\text{How many times does }67\text{ go into }{656}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ $-$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${656}\div67={9}\text{ with a remainder of }{53}$ $\text{How many times does }67\text{ go into }{536}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${536}\div67={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {33.366 \div 6.7 = 4.98} $